1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying technology, and in particular to a packaging method and a packaging structure of a substrate.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of displaying technology, flat panel display technology (liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting device (OLED) has gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Planar light source technology is a novel light source of which the research and development have been brought to a level close to mass production for marketization. In the technology of flat panel displaying and planar light source, bonding two sheets of flat glass together is a key technique and packaging effectiveness thereof directly affects the performance of a device.
Ultraviolet (UV) curing technology is the earliest and most commonly used technique for LCD/OLED packaging and has the following advantages. No or a small amount of solvent is used so as to reduce pollution to the environment caused by the solvent. Energy consumption is small and curing at a low temperature is available so as to be fit to applications for thermally sensitive materials. Curing speed is great and curing efficiency is high, allowing for applications in high-speed manufacturing lines with the curing facility taking only a small floor area.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, to prevent spacer particles contained in enclosing resin from pressing and damaging thin-film transistors (TFTs) and electrode leads arranged on a TFT substrate 200, packaging is conducted with enclosing resin 300 that does not contain spacer particles. Heretofore, a method for conducting packaging with enclosing resin 300 containing no spacer particles is that enclosing resin 300 that contains no spacer particle is coated on an outer circumferential area of a packaging cover 100 that corresponds to a displaying component 400 formed on a substrate 200; the packaging cover 100 and the substrate 200 are laminated together; and then curing is conducted for the enclosing resin 300 to thereby achieve the packaging of the substrate 200 with the packaging cover 100. However, since there is no constraint imposed by spacer particles, the enclosing resin 300 that does not contain spacer particles may exhibit a resin height and resin width that are hard to control. There might be a difference in resin height and resin width existing between the current set of glass sheets and the previous set or even amongst the glass sheets of the same set.